


Author's notes to "Three"

by cian1675, fiftyseven (cian1675)



Series: Triumvirate [5]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, author's notes, author's notes on dongyeolsoo in Three, this makes no sense if you haven't read the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.Not a fic, just side notes that didn't fit into the story.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Series: Triumvirate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/665147
Kudos: 2





	Author's notes to "Three"

**Author's Note:**

> Background to the Dongyeolsoo triumvirate in Three. Yeah, they were the villians in the main story but they weren't actually bad you know. In a different world I would have written their story but this is not that world, so please just enjoy some notes on their backstory that never made it into the main story. I actually like this ot3 almost as much as the woogyuya in the main story :)

_Triumvirate:_

  * _Vampire - Myungsoo_
  * _Wereleopard - Sungyeol_
  * _Human - Dongwoo_

***

Sungyeol is the oldest out of the 3 of them, which is rare because vampires are usually the oldest. (He's a were so he ages much slower than humans.)

Myungsoo was born sometime in the Silla era but he wasn’t anyone important, just food who got drained and then turned because some vampire was cruel and thought it’ld be fun. 

Sungyeol and Myungsoo met for the first time when Sungyeol offered Myungsoo (who was dying at that time) his blood because he was bored and why not?

Dongwoo comes in way later like Joseon period. That's when the 3 of them became a proper triumvirate.

He is more similar in age to Sunggyu, so maybe that’s why they bonded so well when they met later.

***

Consider -

Sungyeol being bored and his newest hobby is having multiple piercings.

Myungsoo indulging him. (He should be sorta accidentally a master vamp somewhere here by now.)

Sungyeol has to wear silver jewelry because he heals around anything else, so he's basically just constantly healing but also not healed while he's pierced. 

Myungsoo didn’t realise this means he’ll always be smelling Sungyeol’s blood which is. Distracting.

Dongwoo just gets his ears pierced with Sungyeol as a show of solidarity but it turns out he likes it too (and keeps it around for longer than Sungyeol does because if there's one thing consistent over centuries, it's that Lee Sungyeol is always shifting from thing to thing, half driven by boredom, half by curiosity.)


End file.
